Et Tu, Godot?
by pearls1990
Summary: Revenge is a dish best served cold.


I decided to submit this little piece today, March 15th, because it is the 'Ides of March', and the two subjects are plotting revenge against a certain defense lawyer. I realize there are two separate pieces of literature being referenced in this, so don't hate. If you are going to criticism, make it constructive. For example, feel free to tell me that Godot is out of character; this is the first time I've written him. Please, don't get me wrong, I welcome any and all critism, and do feel free to tell me you hate it, just tell me why, so I can improve!

Also, some of you have probably read this already; I have submitted this on a different fan-fiction site, only in a different tense. I decided to rework it and I feel it came out okay. Again, let me know if there are some things that don't flow well!

**This takes place at the very end of the last case of JFA; and since we really don't know when Kristoph started practicing law in L.A. , I took the liberty in placing him in L.A. now. There are spoilers for T&T and, if you squint real hard, spoilers for AJ.**

Thank you to all who have fav'd and alerted me, I greatly appreciate it! And a thank you to all who have commented and reviewed!

* * *

The blue suit is easy to spot coming out of the courtroom, as is his hair and entourage. The man watching has no idea who the girl is that wields the whip, however, everyone else is easy to recognize. He curses his visor for not being able to see that silly magenta suit the 'Demon Prosecutor' is wearing. The man takes a drink of his coffee as his thoughts drift briefly to the past.

He remembers Miles Edgeworth from the 'State vs. Fawles' case. The frills and intricately decorated suit did nothing to help the boy in court. And even though he held his own throughout the trial, the defense, Mia Fey, finally let her true colors shine and her claws were bared. Of course, one Diego Armando was there to give her a little nudge. Hell, Diego would have walked through fire and taken a thousand lashes for Mia, his 'Kitten'.

But that was in a different lifetime.

The man in the visor shakes his head and swallows the heavy lump in his throat with the dark, bittersweet coffee he drinks everyday. His vision flickers back over to the one labeled 'Demon Prosecutor.' The snot-nosed kid did turn out to be a genius, like his mentor. Too bad he had to be beaten by one Phoenix Trite.

His coffee suddenly turns bitter.

He watches as the girl with the whip snaps Phoenix, then throws it to the floor with a loud clatter. The owner tries to put on a strong face, but he can see her crumbling under her own devices, and she turns on her heel and stomps away.

A sudden bustling to his left catches his attention as he watches Maya Fey, trailed by a little girl that is dressed in clothes that are similar to Maya's, run over to Phoenix from the defenses lounge. The resemblance the Fey sisters have is amazing and Godot winces as he thinks of his Kitten again. He takes the last sip of his coffee and turns to walk into the Prosecutor's lounge. A hand on his arm stops him. Godot follows the arm up to see a gentleman in a lighter blue suit with long blond hair and a haughty look on his face.

"I couldn't help but watch you watching Phoenix Wright." The man takes his hand back as he pushes his glasses up his nose. "I feel there is some deep-seeded hatred for that man that runs deep in you."

"Who are you?" Godot regards the blond-haired man with caution.

"How silly of me," Kristoph extends his hand. "I'm Kristoph Gavin, defense lawyer."

"Hmph..." Godot grunts and takes a sip of his coffee before realizing his cup is empty. "There is no worse hell than an empty coffee cup." He mumbles. Then aloud he says: "I have nothing to say to you if you _are_ a defense attorney, _especially_ if you are one of Trite's minions." Godot clenches his jaw and walks around Kristoph and into the lounge. The blond-haired man draws a sharp breath, insulted that the other would associate him with Phoenix Wright. He knew he would have to play dirty when it came to the new prosecutor. After doing his research, Kristoph knew that this man held a lot of malevolence and a cynical view on life.

That was when he knew they would get along nicely.

What the other man hid behind the visor, Kristoph wasn't sure he was ready to confront, but if it meant getting under Godot's skin to get him on his own side, then so be it.

That was what was going to help fuel his revenge against a certain other defense lawyer.

"I know what happened to you. I know about the poisoning, about Dahlia Hawthorne, and about Mia Fey." Kristoph turns as he speaks. The words stop Godot in his tracks and send chills up his spine. The two names were never meant to be spoken in the same sentence. Yet, the names seem to roll smoothly off this strangers tongue. He does not like Kristoph.

"How do you know this?" Godot says a little too loudly as he turns to face Kristoph. "Everybody has forgotten about that case and those who care," he paused and looked into his empty mug with longing. "Those that _cared_ have taken the same fate as this coffee."

Kristoph chuckles and sweeps his hair out of his face. Godot throws him a look of evil and contempt that he knows the other cannot see.

"Oh, my masked friend, I have an endless amount of information on a lot of people here. I have been watching Mr. Wright bumble his way through cases in such an amateur way and it angers me that he gets away with the stuff he does." The blond gestures toward the small group of people at the other side of the foyer.

Godot cocks his head and says slowly, "Who are you? If you are a defense attorney, why haven't I ever seen you around here before?"

"Well, I could say the same of you," Kristoph crosses his arms and glances across the room, then turns his attention back to Godot, the light glints off his glasses and the prosecutor squints.

"You make a good point," Godot tucks his left hand under his right elbow and gestures with the cup. "However, I can't help but feel that you are hiding something...something very dark, like the coffee that once occupied this cup."

"Only weak men are hiding secrets," Kristoph pushes his glasses up his nose again. "The strong have nothing to hide."

The two men regard each other for a few seconds before Kristoph continues.

"I need to get Phoenix Wright out of my way and I believe you can help me." The blond trails off as he looks over his shoulder at Phoenix and his friends.

Godot listens intently, but something about this guy rubs him the wrong way, and Godot's gut instincts are usually right. However, the man standing before him shares a goal, and he isn't going to pass up the opportunity to trip up Phoenix Trite

"You have one cup of coffee to tell me your master plan. I will decide after that."

"Good." The defense attorney reaches in his breast pocket and pulls out a business card, which he hands to the white-haired man. Godot takes it, hesitantly, and reads it. "Meet me at Tres Bien at four o'clock. Call me if that doesn't work for you. I'll be waiting for you, Godot."


End file.
